Ocurrió de repente
by annafreey
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría para que Hermione llegase a Hogsmeade como Granger y regresase a Hogwarts como... ¿WEASLEY? Reviews please
1. Hermione ¿Weasley?

**OCURRIO DE REPENTE**

**Capítulo 1**: _Hermione... ¿Weasley?_

Trascurridos los primeros días de su último día en Hogwarts, pronto llegó el primer fin de semana que podrían ir a Hogsmade. Los chicos en secreto tenían planeado celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione. Pero sus deseos se verían trucados aquella misma mañana.

****

**_"¡No me lo puedo creer Harry!, sí hubieses mantenido la boca cerrada... "_**

****

**_"Tampoco fue para tanto... "_**

****

**_"¡Qué no fue para tanto! Le dijiste a Snape que no metiese su gran nariz en nuestros asuntos. Y de verdad Harry, aunque todos sabemos que su nariz es enorme, no tenías por qué decírselo... "_** Le respondió Ron incrédulo.

**_"Bueno eso ahora ya no importa. Ahora podrás estar a solas con Hermione"_** Dijo Harry mirando a su mejor amigo pícaramente.

**_"No sé de que estás hablando"_** respondió Ron haciéndose el sueco, pero sin poder evitar ponerse colorado y desviar su mirada hacia el suelo...

En ese mismo instante los dos amigos vieron como Hermione se dirigía hacia ellos...

**_"Shhh Harry! No querrás fastidiar la sorpresa....."_**

Harry y Ron habían reservado mesa en un restaurante de Hogsmeade. Era un restaurante que habían descubierto el año anterior, y que a Hermione le encantaba.

Se trataba de un local, donde a demás de servir una fantástica y exótica comida de cualquier parte del mundo, podías ojear cualquier libro existente tanto mágicos como muggles mientras comías.

**_"Yo sólo te digo que te lances un poco..."_** Le sugirió Harry a su amigo sonriendo

**_"¡¡¡Cállate Harry!!!"_** Respondió el pelirrojo avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que la chica llegaba a su lado.

****

**_"¡Hola Chicos! ¿Listos para ir a Hogsmeade?"_**

****

**_"Yo lo siento mucho Hermione. Pero yo no puedo ir... Ya sabes, hoy me castigo Snape en clase y..."_**

****

**_"Harry, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños."_** Habló la chica decepcionada.

**_"Bueno Hermione, no te preocupes, ya lo celebraremos todos juntos en otra ocasión. De todas formas... ¡Te teníamos una sorpresa en Hogsmade y no se puede desaprovechar!"_** Dijo alegremente mientras miraba insinuadamente al pelirrojo.

Poco después Ron y Hermione se dirigían en silencio al famoso pueblo. A pesar de que la época del año en la que estaban, parecía pleno Diciembre y todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de blanca y mullida nieve.

A su llegada, Ron parecía despistado, durante todo el camino no dejo de pensar lo que le había dicho Harry momentos antes... _"Yo sólo te digo que te lances un poco...". _Él no dejaba de darle vueltas a esa frase en su cabeza, pensaba que quizás era una oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella. Su cumpleaños, una cena romántica a la luz de las velas en un lugar que a ella le fascinaba. Pero, no sabía por qu le daba la impresión que algo haría que todo se echase a perder.

**_"¿A donde vamos Ron?"_**

Ante la pregunta de su amiga, volvió a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaban. Lógicamente seguían en Hogsmade, pero no conocía la calle en la cual se encontraban, y esto sumado a la poca claridad que había ese día y que todo estaba camuflado por la nieve, hacia que su orientación aún estuviese más despistada.

**_"Pues... pues..."_** Dudó el chico.

**_"¿No tienes ni idea de donde estamos verdad?"_** Hermione esperó a que el chico le respondiese, pero tan sólo la cara que puso...

**_"¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER RON! ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! Yo te seguía a ti, por qué no sé a donde nos dirigimos, y ahora por tu culpa, estamos perdidos."_**

**_"¡OYE NO ES SOLO MI CULPA! ¡TÚ PODÍAS HABERME AVISADO ANTES!"  
_**  
**_"¿COMO SI SE PUEDE SABER? ¿No te das cuenta de que no tengo ni la más remota idea de a donde vamos?"_** Hermione tras decir esto intentó recuperar la compostura y volvió a hablar **_"A ver Ron, ¿a dónde se supone que tenemos que ir?"_**

****

**_"Hermione es una sorpresa... "_**

**_"Ron, estamos perdidos, hace frío, ¡por Merlín! Si quieres cuando lleguemos allí me hago la sorprendida"_** Añadió desesperada...

**_"Bueno Harry y yo habíamos reservado una mesa en... Dickens"_**

****

**_"¡DE VERDAD!"_** Dijo Hermione emocionada que abrazó a su amigo haciendo que este se quedase paralizado y totalmente ruborizado.

**_"Bu... bu... bueno sí, pensamos que te gustaría..."_**

**_"¡Qué me gustaría! ¡Me encanta la idea! ¡Es increíble! ¡Es lo más bonito que habéis hecho por mí!"_** La chica relegó la alegría que sentía a un segundo plano, ya que una preocupación inundó sus pensamientos**_... "Pero Ron, es un lugar muy caro... No sería_** **_mejor ir a otro sitio"_** Dijo recordando el estado económico de su amigo.

**_"No te preocupes, Harry y yo lo tenemos todo arreglado, además tú te mereces lo mejor"_** Dijo ruborizándose de nuevo sin poder quitar la vista de sus zapatos.

La chica se sonrojó ante sus palabras y no pudo evitar volver a emocionarse y a abrazarle de nuevo. **_"Gracias, desde que vi ese lugar siempre quise comer allí."_**

"**_Lo sé, por eso Harry y yo pensamos que era una buena idea. Además queríamos agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros estos años y demostrarte... Bueno que te... que te... que te apreciamos mucho"_**

**_"Yo también os apreció, bueno¿ a qué hora tenemos la reserva?"_** Respondió sonriendo su amiga.

**_"A las seis de la tarde"_**

Ella miró su reloj se puso nerviosa y alterada **_"¡RON QUEDA MEDIA HORA!_** **_¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR EL RESTAURANTE!"_** Rápidamente agarró al pelirrojo por la muñeca, y tirando de él se adentraron en otra calle en busca del lugar.

Habían pasado varios minutos y aún no habían tenido éxito en su búsqueda. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, y esto unido al frío había hecho que la emoción y ternura de hace tan sólo unos momentos se convirtiese en desesperación y enfado.

**_"¡Te dije que lo habíamos pasado Ronald! ¿Qué os pasa a los chicos? ¿Por qué os negáis siempre a parar y preguntar como se llega a los sitios?._**

****

**_"Bueno eso voy a hacer"_** Replicó el pelirrojo malhumorado mientras abría la puerta del local más cercano.

**_"¡Ahora estoy helada y esto está lleno de gente!"._**

****

**_"No te quejes tanto, al menos no estamos a la intemperie"._**

Un hombre alto, delgado, que vestía de una forma un tanto extraña los interrumpió.

**_"Disculpen, ¿Usted se llama?"._**

**_"Ron, Ron Weasley"_** Le dijo si prestarle nada de atención.

**_"De verdad Ron, no se como lo haces ¡siempre me sacas de mis casillas!"._**

****

**_"¿Y usted señorita?"._**

**_"Hermione Granger"._** Respondió mecánicamente.

****

**_"Bien serán los siguientes"_** Dijo el hombre, a pesar que ninguno le prestaba la más mínima atención. 

****

**_"¡Agrr!. ¡¡Son las seis y cuarto ya hemos perdido la reserva!!"_**

**_"Gracias a ti. Sé supone que es mi cumpleaños, y me duelen los pies, tengo las manos congeladas y estoy cansada... Y por si eso no fuese poco, me he pasado las dos últimas horas discutiendo con un imbécil. ¡ Este es sin duda el pero cumpleaños de mi vida!"_**

****

**_"Pasen por aquí."_**

****

**_"¡Qué poco agradecida eres!. Yo también estoy pasando frío. Pero yo estoy aquí por ti. Pero ya veo que... ¡ debería haberme quedado en el colegio!"_**

****

**_"¿Eso piensas?"_** Gritó llena de ira.

****

**_"Pueden seguirme por favor"_**

****

**_"Si". _**Responde Ron haciendo caso omiso a aquel extraño mago.

La discusión no cesó mientras le seguían.

**_"Bien, veo que en este caso sería mejor el modo Express. Ronald... ¿Perdón cual es su segundo nombre?"_**

**_"Billius" _**Respondió el chico si pensar.

**_"¿Billius?. A parte de ti ya veo que también tu nombre es estúpido"._**

Mientras por detrás se oía casi como en un susurro... **_"Tú Ronald Billius Weasley quieres a Hermione…. ¿Perdón su Segundo nombre señorita?"._**

**_"Jane"._**

****

**_"Claro, no me daba cuenta de que estaba hablando con doña perfecta, a tu lado todos parecemos estúpidos ¿NO? Además hablando de nombres... ni que el tuyo fuese muy normal... ¡ Ni yo ni mi nombre somos estúpidos!."_**

****

Pero el hombre continuaba... **_"A Hermione Jane Granger como su legítima esposa... _**

**_"El tuyo... ¡ SI!"_** Terminó gritando el pelirrojo a la chica, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. 

****

**_"Muy Bien. Quieres tú Hermione Jane Granger... "_**

****

**_"El mío tampoco lo es..."_** Chilló la chica exasperada.

****

Pero el mago, que era todo un profesional, continuó con su trabajo**_"... a Ronald Billius Weasley como su legítimo esposo... "_**

****

**_"Esto ha sido un maldito error. ¡ Será mejor que volvamos al castillo!"_** Dijo Ron muy enfadado y harto de la discusión.

****

**_"¡¡VALE!!" _**Gritó ella aún más furiosa si cabe.

****

**_"Entonces os declaro marido y mujer, Pueden intercambiarse los anillos..."._**

****

**_"Oye Hermione, este tío dice no sé qué de unos anillos"._**

****

**_"¡¿Pero que has hecho ahora Ronald?!"._**

****

**_"Bueno no se preocupen..." _**Y agitando su varita aparecieron sendas alianzas en el dedo anular de ambos, pero sin que ellos se percatasen.

**_"¡Yo no he hecho nada!"._**

****

**_"¡¡Enhorabuena Señor y Señora Weasley!!!"_**

****

**_"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!"_**

****

El sonido que emitieron fue tan alto que retumbó en todas las paredes de la capilla.

* * *

Hola este fic se nos ocurrió a mi hermana y a mí a las tantas de la madrugada, y la verdad nos lo hemos pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. Esperamos que os haya gustado. ¿Deberíamos continuarlo?

**_Pinchad aquí abajo y mandadnos un review._**


	2. Noche de ¿bodas?

**_Capítulo 2:_**_ Noche de ¿Bodas? _

**_"Ron… ¿Ronald? ¿Estás bien?"_**

Escuchó, al mismo tiempo que recuperaba la conciencia. Abrió los ojos y vio una cara muy borrosa que lo miraba fijamente. Se percató de que estaba tumbado en el frío suelo, poco a poco fue recuperando la nitidez de su visión, y reconoció a la persona que estaba arrodillada a su lado.

**_"¡Hermione! He tenido un sueño muy extraño." _**Dijo incorporándose un poco y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos para acercarse más a ella. **_"Bueno no sé si_ _era un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. El caso es que estábamos tú , yo y… un tío que vestía muy raro…"_**

El hombre al que se refería el pelirrojo hizo su aparición.

**_"Señor Weasley, ¿se encuentra mejor? Aquí está el vaso de agua que me pidió Señora Weasley."_**

****

**_"¡Mi madre! ¿Que está aquí mi madre?"_**

****

**_"Se refiere a mí idiota" _**Respondió la chica un tanto indignada.

Al caer en la cuenta de que no había sido un sueño comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a sentirse mal.

**_"¡Hermione que me mareo, no puedo respirar, estoy perdiendo la visión…!"_**

****

**_"No te preocupes, este matrimonio no puede ser del todo legal. Yo no he firmado nada." _**Afirmó al mismo tiempo que le daba de beber unos sorbos de agua.

**_"Señora, ¡eso me ofende!"_** Exclamó el mago dolido**_. "He sido galardonado con la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase, con lo cual estoy mas que cualificado para oficiar enlaces totalmente legales en Reino Unido en general, exceptuando ciertas localidades poco agradecidas, como Bristol, Manchester, Liverpool, Cardiff, Leeds, Oxford, Glasgow, Dover, Nottingham…"_**

**_"Hermione no te preocupes mientras no tengamos anillos…"_**

**_"… Cambrige, Windsor, Bath, Wick, Aberdeen, Sheffield, Playmouth…." _**Continuaba pensativo sin ser consciente de que, como de costumbre, ninguno de los dos le hacia el menor caso.**__**

****

****

**_"Ronald mira tu mano"_** Asustado miro rápidamente su mano izquierda

**_"No idiota tu otra mano."_**

****

Y desviando su mirada vio horrorizado la alianza.

****

**_"Hermione, ¿esto es lo que creo que es?"_**

****

**_"Me temo que si"_**

**_"… Cork, Luton, Betford y Duns, donde me retiraron el permiso la semana pasada por un desafortunado incidente que es mejor no recordar. Por tanto su matrimonio es legítimo."_** Terminó por fin orgulloso de si mismo.

**_"¡Entonces es cierto¡ ¡estamos casados!" _**Y dicho esto todo volvió a ponerse borroso para el pelirrojo y perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.**__**

**_"Perdóneme la indiscreción Señora"_** Habló el hombre un tanto sorprendido**_. "¿Pero… esto es normal? Me refiero a que su marido ya se ha desmayado dos veces en veinte minutos y…"_**

**_"La verdad es que siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención"_** Suspiró.

Poco después Ron se había recuperado, y junto con Hermione se dirigía de regreso al castillo, eso si, con un reciente pensamiento clavado en su cerebro…

**_"Mi madre me mata, mi madre me mata"_**

****

**_"Algo se podrá hacer" _**Comentó la chica muy pensativa.

Pero el pelirrojo seguía con su paranoia mental. **_"Mi madre me mata y Fred y George…"_**

**_"Algo se podrá hacer"_** Repitió ella en un intento fallido de dar ánimos a su amigo y a si misma.

Pero Ron seguía con lo suyo**_… "Mi madre me mata y Bill y Charlie ¡INCLUSO PERCY!"_**

**_"¡PERO ME QUIERES ESCUCHAR! Algún remedio habrá ¿no?"_**

****

**_"¡QUÉ ME MATA!"_**

**_"Podíamos divorciarnos"_** Sugirió ella un tanto temerosa de la respuesta.

**_"¿Qué podríamos concordiarnos?"_**

****

**_"No, divorciarnos" _**Explicó la chica.

**_"¿Dicordiarnos? ¡Se puede saber qué rayos es eso! Y ¿a que viene eso ahora?"_**

****

**_"Divorciarse es romper el matrimonio. Es muy común entre los muggles cuando ya no están enamorados."_**

**_"¿Pero qué dices? Los matrimonios mágicos no se pueden romper. ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos de por vida! ¡Por eso mi madre me va a matar!"_** Dijo desesperado.

**_"Si todo eso que dices es cierto, yo que tú estaría más reocupado por mi padre que por tu madre"_** Le contestó sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

****

**_"¡Por Merlín! Todos me van a matar."_**

Al llegar a las puertas de Hogwarts se miraron un tanto extrañados, excepcionalmente el Profesor Dumbeldore les estaba esperando junto a las grandes puertas de roble que daban paso al interior del castillo.

**_"¡Enhorabuena!. ¡Qué emocionante!"_**

**_"¿Eh?"_**

****

**_"Hace ya más de 300 años que no teníamos una pareja de recién casados en Hogwarts"_**

****

**_"Pero… ¿Usted cómo se ha enterado?"_**

****

**_"Ron, Dumbeldore lo sabe todo"_**

****

**_"Había pensado en organizar una gran celebración en su honor, pero la profesora McGonagall…"_**

****

**_"¿Qué también lo sabe McGonagall? Maldita sea, esto va de mal en peor. ¡Agárrame Hermione que me va a dar algo!"_**

****

**_"¡Deja ya de hacer el imbécil! Lo mejor será que vayamos a la cama y descansemos."_**

****

**_"Por eso hemos decidido aplazarlo. Pero me he tomado la libertad de prepararles la suite nupcial."_**

****

**_"¿Cómo?. ¿Nos van a cambiar de habitación?"_**

****

**_"Por supuesto. No podemos tener una pareja casada durmiendo con los demás, sería incómodo y un tanto embarazoso. ¿No?."_**

Los dos adolescentes se pusieron colorados.

Los recién casados siguieron al profesor Dumbeldore por una serie de pasillos, escaleras y corredores que les parecieron eternos. No dejaban de pensar que todo aquel día había sido una terrible pesadilla y que se despertarían en cualquier momento.

Volvieron a la realidad cuando el director se paró frente a un gigantesco cuadro que representaba la boda de dos jóvenes en los extensos jardines de una mansión, rodeados por amigos y familiares que los felicitaban y les daban sus regalos.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Dumbeldore, uno de los asistentes a la hermosa boda, que se estaba celebrando dentro del lienzo, se acercó y se dirigió al director**_. "Al final ha decidido asistir director."_**

****

**_"No, estoy aquí por otros motivos. ¿Podría avisar a los Señores McLinister? He de darles la contraseña para enseñarles a estos dos alumnos su nuevos aposentos."_**

El hombre del lienzo miró con el entrecejo fruncido a los dos adolescentes, y en ese mismo instante ellos le reconocieron en seguida. Se trataba de Phineas ex director de Hogwarts y pariente de Sirius Black.

Ron se fijó detenidamente en el cuadro y se dio cuenta que no él no era lo única cara conocida. En la fiesta estaba la señora gorda bailando con un viejo fraile, Sir Cadogan brindaba contento con los novios y muchos otros directores pertenecientes a los retratos del despacho de Dumbeldore conversaban alrededor de una de las mesas.

Vieron como Phineas se alejaba y se dirigía hacia los novios, quienes en pocos segundos se acercaron al marco del cuadro.

**_"Buenas noches profesor, nos han dicho que quería hablar con nosotros"._**

**_"Sí señora McLinister. Vengo a acompañar a los Señores Weasley a su nueva casa."_**

Los señores McLinister miraron sorprendidos al director y luego a los dos adolescentes.

**_"Pero eso quiere decir que… ¡Felicidades!"_** Exclamó el señor McLinister .

****

**_"¡Enhorabuena!"_** añadió su esposa.

Los chicos sonrieron tímidamente ante las felicitaciones de su reciente boda, no muy convencidos si de verdad las merecían.

Dumbeldore también sonrió pero ampliamente. **_"Bueno ya echas las presentaciones, les_** **_voy a mostrar su nuevo hogar."_** Dijo refiriéndose a los dos Gryffindor. **_"La contraseña es: Estoy casado porque estoy enamorado" _**

Ron y Hermione, no pudieron negar que la contraseña era realmente irónica para lo que a su caso se refería. _Mas bien tendría que se: me he casado y ni me he enterado_ se dijo a si mismo.

El cuadro se apartó dejando un hueco tras él. Lo atravesaron y llegaron a un hermoso salón. El parquet era de madera oscura y los sillones que estaban frente a una chimenea de mármol blanco eran de color rojo oscuro. Las paredes de un intenso amarillo oro estaban decoradas por estanterías de libros y varios retratos antiguos de parejas con las fechas de su boda inscritas en el marco. El techo estaba adornado por grandes vigas de madera oscura, haciendo el lugar muy acogedor. En frente de ellos, al otro lado del salón había una puerta de roble oscuro.

A su derecha había unas pequeñas escaleras por las que casi al instante subió el Director.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras se encontraron frente a un pequeño pasillo que daba paso a otras tres puertas iguales a la que habían visto al final del salón pero cruzaron la central. Tras ella se hallaba a una habitación muy grande decorada en tonos crema, presidida por una enorme cama llena de numerosos cojines que le daban un aspecto muy confortable.

**_"Esta será su habitación."_**

****

**_"Perdón señor, pero… ¿dónde está la otra cama?" _**Preguntó la chica temerosa de la ****respuesta.**__**

****

**_"Es verdad, somos dos."_**

****

**_"¡Ah!. Es una cama de matrimonio, y de las mejores según me han dicho. Considérenlo un regalo de boda. Les aseguro que tendrán espacio más que suficiente para… dormir plácidamente." _**Y tras decir esto y hacer un gesto con la cabeza en forma de despedida, se fue sonriendo por donde habían entrado****dejándoles solos.**__**

**_"¿Pero le has oido? ¿Has visto lo que ha insinuado?"_**Cuestionó avergonzada.**__**

Pero Ron no le prestó ni la menor atención. Se sentó en la cama y d unos leves saltitos para comprobar su dureza y firmeza. "¡**_Fíjate! Es verdad, hay espacio para los dos y es muy cómoda."_**

****

**_"¡Estás loco! ¿No estarás pensando en compartir la cama?"_**

****

**_"Por supuesto, nosotros somos dos y la cama es para dos."_**

****

**_"¡Ni hablar! No pienso dormir contigo. ¡Vete a dormir al sofá!"_**

****

**_"¿Por qué si eres tú la que no quiere compartir la cama, me tengo que ir yo al sofá?"_**

****

**_"La vida no es justa Ronald. Además, yo soy una chica."_**

****

**_"¡Hay no! ¡Por ahí si que no paso! Si no quieres compartir la cama lo echaremos a suertes."_**

****

Tras una breve explicación del juego y una intensa batalla de piedra, papel, tijera…

**_"¡Esto no es justo!, jugabas con ventaja. Además, era un juego muggle."_**

****

**_"Anda no seas mal perdedor y ¡déjame dormir!"_**

****

**_"¡Pero cómo voy a dormir en el salón si no hay almohada!, además aquí hace frío."_**

Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, con lo que resignado y enfadado se tumbó como pudo en sofá del salón, el cual era minúsculo para su larga figura. No tardó mucho en desesperarse y regresar a oscuras a la habitación para intentar por segunda vez hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

**_ "Pishhhh… Hermione. Pishhhhh…¡Hermione! ¿Estás despierta?"_**

****

**_"Ahora sí Ronald."_**

****

**_"El sofá es pequeño para mí, está duro además la mantita no me tapa y hace frío."_**

****

Esa mirada la cautivó. La verdad es que Hermione odiaba cuando él la miraba de aquella forma. Le daba la impresión que cada vez que sus ojos ponían aquella expresión nunca seria capaz de negarle nada. Por lo que se apartó hacia una esquina de la cama dejándole espacio.

Ron rápidamente muy contento se introdujo bajo las sábanas, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómodo ante la proximidad del cuerpo de la chica.

Ella no se sentía mejor. Siempre fue una persona con que todo lo que le sucedía anteponía la razón a los sentimientos, esto es con todo menos con Ron. El le hacia perder la compostura, en todas las direcciones. Era capaz de que con tan sólo una palabra amable estuviese de buen humor todo el día y soñar despierta, al mismo tiempo que con una palabra desagradable podía dañarla y enfurecerla hasta tal punto que parecía llevarla hasta el borde de la locura.

Pero el pelirrojo siempre había producido esa reacción desde el primer día que lo conoció. Y sabía el motivo, por lo que tubo que aceptar lo evidente.

Pero resignarse no le ayudaba en aquella situación. Estaba casada con él, en la cama con él, y era su noche de bodas, en la cual se suponía que… _¡Hermione como puedes pensar cosas así!_ Se regaño a sí misma y sonrojada, giró sobre si misma para darle la espalda al pelirrojo.

Pero los pensamientos de Ron iban por el mismo camino, aunque él no oponía resistencia a aquello que invadía su mente. _Bueno se supone que es tu mujer ¿no?, sois recién casados, tú la quieres… ¿Por qué no te lanzas? ¿Cuál es el problema?_ Se preguntó._ Pues que ella no te quiere idiota _le respondió otra voz en su cabeza_. Quizás si, no se veía muy horrorizada ante la idea de haberse casado contigo… Ron no seas estúpido ella no te quiere, nunca lo ha hecho y jamás lo hará. _Y enfadado con si mismo se giró dándole a la espalda a su amiga.

****

Pero al poco rato.

**_"¡Ah!"_**

****

**_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?"_**Preguntó el pelirrojo asustado al oír el grito de su amiga.

****

**_"¡Tus pies!, ¡están fríos!"_**

****

**_"¡Y qué!, siempre han estado fríos."_**

****

**_"¡Pues no me toques con ellos!"_**

****

La chica al comprobar que todos sus intentos para dormir eran fallidos y que estaba totalmente desvelada por diferentes motivos, decidió buscar un entretenimiento para pasar la noche.

****

**_"Hermione, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?"_**

****

**_"¿Tú qué crees? Tengo un libro sobre las piernas y una luz encendida."_**

****

**_"¿Estas leyendo?"_**

****

**_"Me sorprende que hayas llegado a esa conclusión"_**

****

**_"Son las…. Cuatro de la madrugada" _**Dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra cuatro.

****

**_"Me has desvelado y no puedo dormir más."_**

****

**_"Hermione no seas así. ¡APAGA LA LUZ!"_**

No hace falta decir que ninguno de los dos durmió mucho aquella noche.

Este capítulo se lo queremos dedicar a todos aquellos que nos han brindado palabras de aliento y nos animaron a escribir este segundo capítulo. De todas formas todavía no estamos seguras de seguir escribiendo:

**annafreey y flown18**

**pinchad abajo y dejad un review please !!!!**


End file.
